


Home

by MrsKirkHammett_xo



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: AU, Anakin is on the light side of the Force, Anakin stays a Jedi, F/M, Other, alternative ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-19
Updated: 2016-01-19
Packaged: 2018-05-15 00:45:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5765257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsKirkHammett_xo/pseuds/MrsKirkHammett_xo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anakin is back on his home planet of Tatooine with his family.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Home

**Author's Note:**

> I had to do some descriptive writing for and English essay and this is what I came up with! I'm pretty damn proud of it, so please tell me what you think!
> 
> Set after Revenge of the Sith (Ep III), alternative ending where Anakin stays on the light side of the Force.

The large desert plains glowed a soft orange under the light of the setting sun, a sense of warmth circling the outskirts of the village. I dragged my hands through the sandy terrain, raking up the small grains and proceeding to let them rain back down to the ground. A warm breeze ruffled through my hair as I relished in the feeling of wholeness, the beauty that stood before me.

I had missed this so dearly. I had missed the euphoria of being at peace once again on such a monumental planet. The planet I was brought up on. Here, it was nothing like helping Master Kenobi or Master Yoda train the younglings, nothing at all like taking on a battle on Naboo with Jar Jar and other Jedi. Here I could let go. I could let all of my fear and anger drift away with a sandstorm and appreciate the calmness and tranquility of being once again amongst my family in the heart of the galaxy.

Hardly anyone resided there anymore. It bewilders me even now.

Myself and the other humans, we used to scurry around the barren scopes for hours, but now there was nothing. Nothing but the soft ripples of sand dunes and soothing light of the sun. Although it was pleasant, my childhood had been lost. The gigantic drifts I used to hide in, the small series of plants and pots we called a garden, even the village stores I used to work for when my mother and I were still slaves - was all left in the past.

My old residence still stood tall, even though it had been a while since my mother, Shmi, passed away. Never could I forget the rotting wooden windows, the sandy roof that would slip in a storm. Even the three-legged table that was propped up with a shovel.

Tatooine had become much more than a planet to me. The emptiness that still created warmth - that is what made it my home. I sat there with Padmé, our hands intertwined as Luke and Leia tossed the sand. This is home to me, and will be theirs now, too.


End file.
